1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an image display system and method of fitting multiple models to image data, and more particularly, to an image display system and method of fitting multiple models to an image more accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of image diagnosis devices, an ultrasound diagnosis device transmits ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receives echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining images of the interior of the object. In particular, an ultrasound diagnosis device may be used for various medical purposes such as observation of the inside of an object, detection of foreign substances, and assessment of injuries. Such an ultrasound diagnosis device may provide highly stable performance and display information regarding an object in real-time compared to an X-ray diagnosis apparatus. Furthermore, there is no risk of radioactivity exposure using an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, unlike in the use of an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, and thus, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is very safe. Therefore, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis devices.
Such an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, an X-ray apparatus, and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus may perform imaging of an object to acquire a two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) image. A user needs to fit a specific model to the acquired 2D or 3D image for observation, and various algorithms for fitting an accurate model are being presented. However, due to inherent limitations of the algorithms, it may often be difficult to acquire a model that is accurately fit to an image.